The present invention relates to a method of making an electro-magnetically excitable core of an electrical machine with a multiphase winding, especially a stator of an alternator, and, more particularly, to a method of making an electromagnetically excitable core of an electrical machine with a multiphase winding, in which a core having a substantially parallelepiped shape is provided with a plurality of grooves in one side spaced from each other along the core, and at least three phase windings are laid in the grooves of the core.
A method of making an electromagnetically excitable core with a multiphase winding is disclosed in International Patent Publication WO 01/54254 A1, in which a core having a substantially parallelepiped shape is prepared, which has a plurality of grooves in one side spaced from each other along the core, and at least three phase windings are laid in respective grooves of the core. When the three phase windings are constructed as a so-called simple lap winding, an approximately wedge-shape opening or recess of the winding ends is formed on both sides at the joint between the ends of the core after bending the core with the multiphase winding. These wedge-like openings or recesses on the periphery of the stator produce a passage for cooling air, which can lead to undesirable noise under some circumstances.